


Swap AU ficlets and prompt fills

by Snarkyowl



Series: Swap AU [2]
Category: Markiplier Egos
Genre: Character Study, M/M, sorta - Freeform, swap au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkyowl/pseuds/Snarkyowl
Summary: Small ficlets that didn't have a name of their own, or prompt fills done on tumblr for my Swap AU.





	1. Dark Angst

“You should leave. There’s nothing left worth staying for anymore.”

“Detective!”

“Get the fuck out of here! Run!”

“William don’t do this. Don’t fucking do this to me-”  
“I’m sorry.”

“I’m certain that I can get us out of this mess. Just let us in.”  
“You can trust my brother, he’s a very good man.”  
“Just let us in.”

Dark wakes screaming for people he doesn’t really remember, memories of a time long since past fresh in his head.  
Beside him, Wilford stirs to the sound of frantic screaming and sobbing. A familiar sound. An irritating sound.  
“Dark,” he says.  
“I know,” replies Dark. 

Dark, with a sharp, sudden moment of clarity, removes himself from the bedroom so he will not disturb Wilford’s sleep any longer. He goes to his safe room and he lets everything go.

His aura explodes out from him, rocking the room in its foundations. He screams, cries, begs, claws at the walls.   
He loses his mind, not that he really had it in the first place.

Dark suffers alone until his body is too tired to continue the tirade, until the quiet whispers of a man and a woman bleed into his own coherent thoughts. When he is finally in a state of some kind of calm, he leaves the safe room with split fingernails and a haunted look to his eyes.

Wilford will call for Host to get to work later that morning, just as questions of their past reach Dark’s mind.  
Dark will forget, again, until his mind tries to remind him.

For now, all Dark can do is try to figure out when William became Wilford.


	2. Author's New Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author is introduced to his new... "Family"

Author set his pen aside, huffing out a long sigh. Another chapter finished, and he was rather proud of himself. Harris was just beginning to come to terms with the fact he loved Jeremy, it was great.

“I’ll write the next chapter tomorrow,” he decided, “because I need a brain break.” With a nod to himself and a little grin, Author stood from his desk and shuffled his way to the kitchen. 

The cabin was quiet and cozy as usual, just Author and his cat Petunia.   
Just Author and his cat Petunia.  
Just Author.

The man blinked, hand hovering over his mug as he realized he hadn’t seen Petunia on his way here. Was she hiding again?

“Tunia? Are you here, kitty?” He questioned, poking his head into the living room. He shrieked when he came nose to nose with a monochrome fellow in a sleek suit.

The man grinned, sharp teeth and cold eyes.   
“Hello there, Author! I’m Dark.”  
“… Nice to meet you?”  
“Dark, get out of his face. What have I told you about space?” The man– Dark– groaned and stepped back a few steps.

“Not to be so close because it makes people uncomfortable.”  
“Good.”

Author felt like he was intruding on something, mug of coffee still clutched in his hand like a life line. Now that Dark had stepped back, Author could see another man dressed in pastels and holding his cat.

“She’s very well mannered. Petunia is her name?”  
“Y-Yes?”  
“Lovely name. Now then, down to business.”  
“Business? No- who are you two?”

The man in pastels turned to Author, and Author felt dead well up in his belly.  
“Why, Author, we’re your new family.”


End file.
